Zbrojoskrzydły
Zbrojoskrzydły (ang. Armorwing) — gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest pancerz tworzony z metalowych elementów. Wygląd Smok swoim kształtem ciała i rozmiarem bardzo przypomina Koszmara Ponocnika. Ma dosyć dużą klatkę piersiową i w przeciwieństwie do tego gatunku porusza się jedynie na opatrzonych długimi i ostrymi szponami tylnych łapach, nie używając do tego skrzydeł. Te są proporcjonalne, pozwalają smokowi bez trudu unieść się w powietrze. Mają bardzo wyraźne, wystające poza obręb błony paliczki. Na zgięciu każdego z nich wyrastają po dwa pazury. Ogon smoka jest długi i smukły, na całej długości pokryty skrawkami metalu. Szyja zwierzęcia jest dosyć długa i wąska. Osadzony na niej pysk jest wydłużony. Z paszczy wystają ostre, podłużne zęby - zwierzę to ma przodozgryz, co oznacza, że kiedy szczęki smoka są zaciśnięte, zęby żuchwy są przed zębami szczęki. Oczy, tak jak u Ponocnika, wystają poza obrys głowy. Smok ma także jedną parę poskręcanych rogów. Brak naturalnego pancerza zastępują mu zespawane ze sobą, metalowe tarcze, zbroje, topory i miecze, z których wytwarza sobie osłonę. Skóra zwierzęcia jest zazwyczaj barwy zielonej. Siedlisko i dieta Smok zamieszkuje Żelazną Wyspę, która swoją nazwę zawdzięcza właśnie Zbrojoskrzydłemu i zbieranemu przez niego surowcowi. Według gier natomiast Zbrojoskrzydły ma swoją własną wyspę, zwaną Armorwing Island. Zbrojoskrzydły, jak inne gatunki smoków, prawdopodobnie żywi się rybami lub innym mięsem. Zachowanie i tresura Smok jest typem samotnika, głównie ze względu na nieufność wobec otoczenia spowodowaną ograniczoną możliwością samoobrony. Jest terytorialny i agresywny - atakuje, jeśli ktoś zakłóca mu spokój. Pozbawiony swojego pancerza, staje się bardzo nieśmiały i wycofuje się z pola walki bądź poddaje nieprzyjacielowi. Jego naturalnymi wrogami są Zaduśne Zdechy, ponieważ podobnie jak on kradną metal. Gdy dwa gatunki spotkają się, Zdechy atakują w stadzie i pozbawiają Zbrojoskrzydłego pancerza. Trudno powiedzieć czy można wytresować Zbrojoskrzydłego. Przyjmuje on wprawdzie pomoc ludzi, ale nie wiadomo, czy potrafiłby się z nimi na dłużej zaprzyjaźnić. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|200px|Ogień Zbrojoskrzydłego Ogień Zbrojoskrzydłego powstaje w wyniku spalania mieszaniny acetylenu i tlenu, temperatura osiągana w wyniku tej reakcji jest rzędu 2400-3100°C. Mieszanina ta stosowana jest w ówczesnych palnikach acetylenowo-tlenowych. Smok potrafi również za pomocą swojego ognia tymczasowo oślepić przeciwnika, zionąc płomieniem w okolice jego oczu, czyniąc wroga podatnym na jego ataki. Pancerz Gatunek ten jest bardzo podobny do Gnatochrupa, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę nie tylko budowę ciała, ale też mechanizm obronny. Pozbawiony naturalnego pancerza, Zbrojoskrzydły wyszukuje i gromadzi metalowe elementy, którymi mogą być porzucone przez wikingów bronie i elementy budowli oraz wyposażenia. Smok umieszcza elementy na swoim ciele, po czym zionie swoim ogniem, przytwierdzając je i tworząc zwarty pancerz. Umiejętności bojowe Dzięki swojemu ogniowi i ogonowi podobnemu do łańcucha, Zbrojoskrzydły potrafi skutecznie trzymać przeciwników na dystans na tyle długo, aby przyciągnąć nowe skrawki metalu do swojego ciała, a co z tym idzie aby stworzyć coraz to większą warstwę pancerza, który służy mu do ochrony i odstraszania potencjalnych wrogów. Jego innym sposobem ataku jest ciśnięcie we wroga rozpalonym elementem pancerza z pomocą ogona. Jest to potężna, ale ryzykowna forma walki, bowiem równocześnie Zbrojoskrzydły odsłania skórę i staje się podatny na atak przeciwka. Etapy rozwoju Armorwing Egg.png|Jajo Armorwing Hatchling.png|Pisklę Armorwing Gallery 33 wm.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Dragons_arm_titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się w grach. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, ma owalny, choć nieregularny kształt i różnorodną barwę z przewagą brązu. Na jego szczycie znajduje się kolczaste zgrubienie. Według gry School of Dragons, jajo ma zieloną barwę, a skorupa dodatkowo pokryta jest kremowymi plamami. Pisklę Pisklę przedstawione jest tylko w grach. Proporcje i wygląd ciała zbliżone są do osobnika dorosłego. Według gier młody Zbrojoskrzydły posiada już częściowy pancerz wokół tułowia, choć wiadomo, że smok nie ma go do momentu, aż sam go sobie stworzy. Tytan Tytaniczna forma smoka pojawia się tylko w grach. Poza zmianą barwy skóry na intensywnie zieloną, wydłużeniu i uwydatnieniu ulega pancerz smoka oraz wszelkie kolce. Słabości *Zbrojoskrzydły, który zostanie pozbawiony swojego pancerza, staje się praktycznie bezbronny, gdyż nie posiada naturalnej warstwy ochronnych łusek. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smok pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku ''Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę. Jeźdźcy trafiają na Żelazną Wyspę po tym, jak Sączysmark upuszcza tam swój topór. Tam spotykają smoka, który przywłaszczył sobie broń i chce ją przyspawać do swojego pancerza. Smokiem okazuje się dziki Zbrojoskrzydły, z którym jeźdźcy walczą z pomocą Zaduśnych Zdechów. Gdy sprawy zachodzą za daleko, Jeźdźcy przepędzają małe smoki i pomagają Zbrojoskrzydłemu odzyskać pancerz. Smok powraca w odcinku Mi Amore. Jeźdźcy lecą na jego wyspę, aby oddać mu niepotrzebne im żelastwo. Przy okazji zauważają, że na jego grzbiecie znajduje się jedna z poszukiwanych soczewek do Smoczego Oka. By ją zdobyć, Czkawka postanawia powoli podejść do zwierzęcia i spróbować je oswoić, jako że ostatnim razem rozstali się we względnej przyjaźni. Plan ma spore szanse powodzenia do momentu, gdy nie przerywa go Krogan. Smok zaczyna zachowywać się agresywnie i ucieka w powietrze. Jeźdźcy pędzą zanim i próbują go obronić przed strzałami Lotników, ale sam Zbrojoskrzydły także nie próżnuje i ciska rozpalonymi fragmentami pancerza we wrogów. Krogan dostrzega odsłonięte miejsce na jego ciele i strąca smoka jednym celnym strzałem. Czkawka wraz z przyjaciółmi ukrywa Zbrojoskrzydłego we wnęce skalnej. Jeźdźcy mają wprawdzie soczewkę, ale nie chcą zostawić rannego smoka na pastwę losu, więc decydują się na szalony plan i z pomocą swoich wierzchowców przenoszą go na Koniec Świata. Ostatni raz pojawia się w Król smoków (część 2) podczas wielkiej bitwy, wezwany przez Oszołomostracha. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Bandit Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Coldsnap *Goldrush *Gresskarmor *Liberated Haulmauler *Irongaze *Knocks *Twist-Trapper W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Zbrojoskrzydły pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 18 grudnia 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Dorosłego smoka tego gatunku można też zdobyć, wykonując odpowiednią misję z rozszerzenia ''Battle for the Edge. Smok posiada animację Gnatochrupa. Ciekawostki *Smok ten często celuje ogniem w oczy przeciwnika, aby go zdezorientować i oślepić. *Podobnie jak Zaduśne Zdechy jest ściśle uzależniony od człowieka, bez wytwarzanego przez ludzi metalu, te gatunki wyginęłyby z powodu braku odpowiednich środków obrony. *Po wykonaniu odpowiedniej misji w School of Dragons gracz otrzymuje darmowego Zbrojoskrzydłego (posiadacze rozszerzenia Battle for the Edge). Zobacz też en:Armorwing es:Ala Acorazada pt-br:Armadura Asa de:Rüstungsflügler ru:Бронекрыл it:Ala Corazzata fr:Ailarmé Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Zbrojoskrzydłe